


Unknowns

by Kisnau



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisnau/pseuds/Kisnau
Summary: Someone's in Tokyo, and after Kenshin... Again. Saitou's just doing his job, Sano's being a good friend, and they meet in the middle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroiyousei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/gifts).

Sano is good with kids. Saitou is not. On more than one memorable occasion, Sano has gotten the implication that Saitou would _eat_ babies, if it were morally acceptable in the general way of things. Oh no, not _seriously_, of course, but delivered with _just_ enough dry wit to have someone questioning the veracity of that statement. Anybody who looked at Saitou would probably immediately agree with that statement – yes, likely eats babies if they would get in his way – but Sano is disinclined to agree.

Sano? Sano is _made_ for tumbling around with toddlers and children of all ages. Sure, he’s rough, but aware of his own strength so as not to injure. He’s the kind of person people look at twice when surrounded by a gaggle of bright-cheeked youngin’s, but his genuinely cheerful grin catches them off guard. He’s tall and lanky, and should be just as intimidating to kids as Saitou is; but Sano’s not. Something about him reverberates with kids, draws them like moths to a flame and soon they’re all wearing identical grins; the little ones mimicking his. It’s obvious that Sano gets great joy out of these interactions, as well; racing around, playing games, and generally goofing off fit in perfectly with his usual personality, after all.

So it’s on a summer’s day like this, when it’s too nice out for the kids to be cooped up inside, that their teacher frees them from practicing writing for the morning. (They’ll resume lessons in the afternoon.) Sano slouches along by, doing nothing but wandering around the perimeter of the town on one of his usual checks. The kids’ ball rolls over by him, and soon it becomes a lively game of keep-away, which ends only as they all tackle him at once and Sano lets himself fall to the ground, feigning utter defeat in a cacophony of laughter.

This is the way Saitou finds him, with children sprawled all over the shaded area of the small one-room school, napping and burnt out of energy, for now. Sano’s leaned back against the raised deck that surrounds the school walls, also enjoying the minimal shade as the midday sun rises overhead. He’s napping, too – of _course _he is – one kid’s head pillowed on his knee and another toddler snuggled up to his shoulder. Saitou’s shadow doesn’t go unnoticed, however; either that, or the smell of smoke that emanates from him if you get too close.

Sano opens one eye, tilting his head slightly and looking curious. His tone is quiet, though – so as not to disturb the children?

“What’re you doing out here?” Saitou merely gazes at him passively, his hands folded behind his back.

“I’m a police officer. Sometimes I patrol. As hard for you to imagine as that might be.” Saitou rejoins wryly. Sano snorts softly under his breath, closes his eye and resumes relaxing; pointedly ignoring Saitou’s presence. Saitou sighs, annoyed, and turns his back on him. “I suppose I’ll leave you _children_ to your nap. Us adults must take responsibility, and determine who, exactly, is this new swordsman in town.” Saitou practically _hears_ Sano’s ears perk up, and smirks to himself as he starts to stroll away.

Not long after, hurried footsteps catch up to him, and a slouching figure enters his peripheral vision. Sano doesn’t glance at him, just staring ahead for now as they walk.

“New swordsman? Not after Kenshin, is he?”

“It’s possible.” Saitou allows. Himura’s fame _is_ quite a draw for idiots who wish to make an easy name for themselves; present company included (if only in the past). A glance to the side reveals Sano’s considering frown, directed at the dirt, as he mutters a response.

“When will these guys learn to leave him alone?”

“Hm. Never, I suppose. He _did_ create this mess for himself, you understand.” Sano grumbles in reply.

“Not Kenshin’s fault he’s easily identifiable.”

“There are ways to change or disguise hair color, and if I recall he wore a bandage over his scar in Kyoto; not that it did him much good. Blood doesn’t wash off so easily.” Saitou remarks offhandedly, and predictably there’s a fist in his collar, burning eyes in his face and a loud denial.

“Kenshin left his past behind!” Saitou allows the hold, for now, regarding Sano a moment before cocking his head slightly and speaking, his expression cool and tone indifferent.

“It didn’t leave _him_ behind.” Saitou’s eyes narrow. “All that professed peace only smells of weakness to the right dogs. What does that do? Breed _conflict. _If he acted like the manslayer he truly _is_, no one would risk accosting him.” There’s a sharp smile, to follow that. “Well, none but those daring enough.” Sano scowls at him, shoves him away and assumes a fighting stance; legs spread and knees bent, for sturdiness, hands fisted and elbows tucked near his sides for readiness.

“You callin’ him out again? How many times we gotta do this, Saitou?!”

“More than enough for you to remember the lesson, and more than enough for you to know we’re got _better_ things to mollify, right now, than your hotheaded temper.” Saitou snaps at him disdainfully, ignoring the challenging stance and continuing on his way, idly straightening his wrinkled uniform. “Are you set on hindering or helping?” There’s some grumbling coming from behind him, but there are more, closer, footsteps in addition to that, so Saitou feels he’s made his point.

“Not doin’ this for _you._” Sano grouses, bad-temperedly. Saitou charitably ignores his tone.

“I’m aware.”

“No one even _likes _you, you know.” Saitou allows himself a small, mirthless smile to that. Sano pouting certainly is a burden to bear.

“To this, I see no relevance.” Sano’s words just dissolve into more petty mutterings.

“_Most_ people would be bothered by that.”

“Well, most people would also not associate with someone of your_ infamy_, but here we are, a pair of contradictions. At least those who know me as only chief of police suspect nothing more beyond the surface.” Saitou supplies, almost blithe in his sarcasm. Sano hmphs, making no attempt to hide the contemptuous look he slides Saitou’s way, one corner of his mouth lifted in a sneer.

“Why’d you need me, again?” Saitou is quick to correct _that_ assumption.

“I don’t. But if you feel like being useful, there might be a place for you.”

“Keh. ‘Useful’? To who? The police, or _you_?”

“To_ whom_.” Saitou corrects glibly, continuing on before Sano can muster up another tantrum. “And luckily for you and your limited-capacity brain, the two are one in the same.” A side-glance confirms Sano’s ire is only festering, his ki growing more profoundly irritated with each mild insult. That sneer on Sano’s face is darker.

“Oh, yeah?” Sano’s voice is heavy with intimidation; something he likely picked up as a kenkaya. “Some _thug_ like me has a _use_?” It’s sarcastic, but the tone still makes Saitou frown internally. He pauses, turning slightly to face Sano, white-gloved hands in his police uniform’s dark pockets as he surveys the entirety of his companion. After a moment to assess, Saitou speaks.

“See what you can pick up, around town. You’re more invisible than I am. There’s only so much certain people will tell a police officer.” Sano raises a thick brow, to that, straightening with his hands on his hips.

“Yeah? I’ve been here a few years, built up a reputation. You really think people will want to talk to _me_?” Saitou gives him a thin smile.

“Your reputation’s changed, as a result of hanging around the Battousai. Best learn to accept it; you’re an unofficial force for good in most of the townsfolk’s eyes.” Sano’s jaw has dropped open, his eyes wide with surprise; Saitou sniffs at the inelegant display, and turns to leave.

“Get going. Meet me behind the dojo at sundown; we’ll tell him what we’ve learned, to see if Battousai has any idea who this new threat might be.”


	2. Chapter 2

Evening comes, and Sano moseys over to the Kamiya dojo to bum some dinner. Kenshin’s cooking the main course tonight, with Kaoru helping with the salad. That, at least, is something she can’t burn. One hand in his pocket, Sano approaches the entrance, shoulders thoughtfully slouched. He slides open the door, cheerily opening with –

“I brought sake!” He announces, and Yahiko pokes his head out of the dojo proper, then deadpans.

“You brought it for your_self_, you mean.” Sano hmphs, elbowing his way into the dojo after toeing off his shoes.

“What’s wrong with that? And I’ll share!” Yahiko’s eyes abruptly light up, but a rolling pin over his head from Kaoru stops _that_.

“No alcohol for you!” She scolds with an oni-like expression, brandishing the wooden implement threateningly (truly, she’d landed a perfect _men_ hit on Yahiko from behind). Sano pouts, trying to haggle over Yahiko’s whining.

“Aw, c’mon Jouchan, not even a little?” Kaoru’s red, glowing eyes lock on Sano and he backs up a step as she points the end of the rolling pin at him, now.

“You’re a bad influence!” Sano lets his face ease into a charming grin.

“No I’m not! He’s gotta learn about life from somebody who enjoys it, right?” Kaoru’s ire rises.

“You mean gambling, laying about all day and _mooching food?_”

“Hey, those are important life skills!”

“How could they _possibly_ be important?!”

“Kenshin gambles every time he gets into a fight – isn’t that right, Kenshin?”

“Battle is another matter entirely.” Kenshin answers with good-natured aplomb, the resolutely neutral smile on his face declaring he’s definitely _not _taking sides in this argument. Sano grumbles, feeling his argument on shaky feet, as Kaoru raises a brow.

“And lazing?” Sano shoots her a pointed scowl.

“It’s good to take it easy sometimes! I was fighting for ten years straight – no breaks! Why you on my case about this, hunh?” Kaoru’s face falls a little, but her determination remains.

“Well, your last one doesn’t hold any water at _all._” Sano outright laughs in her face, but he waves a hand to disarm her, hooking that hand’s elbow around Kenshin to pull him in close to his side.

“_That’s_ where you’re wrong!” Sano announces, triumphantly. “It’s strengthening close bonds of friendship over food. _And_, might I add – ” Sano hefts the sake bottle over his shoulder by its rope to set it on the tatami in front of him, grinning widely. “ – I brought _this_, so it’s not entirely mooching. It’s a potluck!” Sano wheedles, grin growing more oily as he savors the victory. Kenshin lets out a soft ‘oro’ and when he goes to slip out from under Sano’s arm, Sano lets him. Kaoru looks entirely put out at being out-reasoned by _Sano_ of all people, and so she just glowers at him while turning around. Before continuing on the salad, however, she carefully tucks away the rolling pin from where she’d grabbed it, in her anger.

(Who needs a rolling pin for _salad_, after all? Then again, maybe only Kaoru…)

“You’re still a freeloader!” Kaoru announces, the final nail in the coffin of her defense. Sano just laughs, sitting back.

“Not a freeloader if there’s a fight around! Call me extra insurance, in case Kenshin – ” Startled at what he’d been about to reveal, Sano’s eyes widen and he struggles to recover from the curious glances headed his way… “In case Kenshin… is busy running an errand! Haha!” He tries, and thankfully Kenshin lofts an amused brow at him, for that.

“Like the time you were here, guarding the dojo, when Saitou first appeared?” Sano actually _flinches_ at the mention of that, and grabs Kenshin by the front of his gi to drag him off to the side, away from the prying ears of Jouchan and Yahiko.

“Heyheyhey, no need to bring that up, yeah? I was hungry! Otherwise I wouldn’t have lost!” Sano hisses, and Kenshin’s eyes sparkle with mirth as he glances back towards the other two; thankfully, they’re occupied. Sano breaths a quick sigh of relief.

“Of course, of course. Whatever you say, Sano.” Ugh, Kenshin’s _teasing_ him with that polite smile and bland tone. What a brat. Sano squints at him.

“You _sure_ you’re older than me?” Kenshin blinks innocently at him, and Sano just shakes his head, pulling back and patting him on the back, a few times. It’s a small win that Kenshin chokes, just a little, at the _smidge_ of force Sano had put behind those ‘friendly pats’ (or, perhaps, ‘thwaps’?).

“You’re lucky we’re friends now, or you’d be in for it, Kenshin!” Sano declares loud enough for all to hear, and he patently _ignores_ Yahiko’s mocking little smirk.

“Let’s eat!”

* * *

Later, while Sano’s helping Kenshin with the dishes, he brings up Saitou’s tip. Kenshin looks thoughtful. Sano figures he won’t get an answer, but tries anyway.

“You don’t know who it could be?” Kenshin only shakes his head, hands moving to scrub under the water.

“There are too many who would seek revenge against my former self. You said you looked around today?”

“Yeah, but Saitou wanted to meet out back to talk about it tonight.” Kenshin nodded.

“Let’s wait until Kaoru-dono and Yahiko go to bed, and head somewhere else. I don’t want them to overhear, and Yahiko’s been growing stealthier in his sneaking, lately.” Sano nodded.

“Yeah, alright. I can hang out in the back and tell Saitou to meet you in the front, by the gate?” Another nod. Kenshin handed off a plate for Sano to dry, his eyes lowered in deep reflection.

“Yes. Thank you.”

* * *

Sundown comes, Kaoru and Yahiko in bed and Kenshin by the front gate. Sano is vigilantly watching the bamboo grove behind the dojo. The laundry poles are empty and bare, casting shadows in the twilight. Saitou had asked him to look around, but had _Saitou_ looked around, too? Had he found anything else out on the police end? Did they have a name?

The most Sano had found out was this swordsman owned… a really long _something._ It was wrapped up, so it might not even be a sword at all. Was this a polesman, not a swordsman? Sano had wanted to run into someone who used a long-ranged weapon like the zanbatou – before. Now, he could only feel a bit wistful, and _maybe_ hopeful that there’d be a fight down the line, so he could really see this mystery weapon in action.

The other thing he’d found out (by word of mouth, as he had trouble actually _locating_ the guy in town), was the man tended to keep to himself. He was renting a room somewhere, and had paid out the rest of the month in advance. That _reeked_ of nobility, or at least former nobility. But there _were_ no samurai families, anymore. Yeah, there were loads who were rich before the Bakumatsu and rich now, but what good would knowing your way around a sword do this guy now that swords were outlawed?

It was a puzzle; the kind that made Sano’s head hurt…

“What kind of guard are you supposed to be, spacing out like that.” Saitou’s voice comes from _directly beside him_ and Sano jumps about a foot in the air, just barely managing to swallow a loud squawk that would easily wake the two sleeping residents of the dojo. Recovering, he whirls around to glare in Saitou’s face, jabbing a finger at his chest.

“Don’t _do_ that, you creep!” Sano yell-whispers, eyes afire with affront. He points to the front, then. “Kenshin’s waiting over there! We’ll meet you in the street.” Yellow eyes draw into slits as Saitou tilts his head back, considering. Then he seems to brush it off, and bends his knees to leap over the backyard fence again (like he had, to _get in here in the first place, _the bastard).

“All right. Be quick about it; I don’t have all night to spend babysitting you two.” Sano fumes after Saitou as he disappears with a mighty leap into the trees overhead, only a slight rustle giving away his presence – then silence. Sano sighs, and makes his way to the front. He catches sight of Kenshin already leaping onto the fence and into the street – the heavy front gate doors won’t make noise, that way. Maybe he sensed Saitou’s ki out there.

Sano breaks into a light run and vaults over, as well. Time to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Sano lands neatly behind them, the dimness of the street casting odd shadows in the moonlight. Saitou is already there, of course, and Kenshin gives Sano a glance and a nod before starting to walk ahead. He clearly wants to have this conversation far away from the dojo, just in case anyone’s spying on him. They walk, Kenshin on the right, Saitou off to the left on his own and Sano trailing slightly more behind Kenshin’s left shoulder, in more-or-less the middle. They’re slightly staggered due to varying walking speeds, with Sano furthest behind as he observes the other two.

Kenshin’s shoulders are tense under his layered gi, and Saitou is emphatically straight-backed and uncaring as he lights a cigarette, per usual.

When they reach the bamboo grove, Kenshin turns with a sigh, addressing Saitou with a sharpness Sano never sees him use with anyone but enemies. Old habits, maybe.

“The news, then?” Saitou removes his cigarette carefully, an expensive accessory, to speak.

“Someone’s targeting you, obviously. Rolled into town a few days ago, asking around about you. Some kids confirmed this. I had Sano look into it on his end, as well.” Sano stepped up, as Kenshin’s eyes flicked to him, nodding.

“Yeah. Person was handing out candy to kids, asking about the swordsman with a sakabatou at Kamiya dojo. But I think it was the innkeeper, Sato, passing on questions from her tenant. Sato-san is well-known as being law-abiding as well as a soft touch, especially to women, so it’s weird she’s harboring this swordsman who’s breaking the law.”

“If it _is_ a swordsman.” Saitou interjects, making Sano whirl on him in surprise.

“What?! There’s—”

“Few eyewitness accounts of this person, am I correct? And every single one has this person’s entire body covered.” Well, Sano couldn’t exactly argue with that, but–

“You think a woman’s got the upper body strength to wield something like the Zanbatou?”

“Sano. I knew of many female warriors who trained diligently, for a similar purpose.” Sano’s eyes flick from Saitou, at Kenshin’s tone. Kenshin’s eyes are hard, but his smile is patient. “It’s highly unlikely it’s another Zanbatou, although it’s _very_ likely to be another long-range weapon. I’ll assume this person has kept it wrapped up, as well?” A single shoulder-shrug from Saitou doesn’t refute him. “Very well, then. I’ve received no threatening messages or unexpected notes. Perhaps it’s merely a tourist, come by to see if the rumors are true?”

“Your naivety will be the end of you one day.” Saitou concludes, scornful but offhand. Kenshin only gives him a smile.

“The day I mistrust a simple town visitor on groundless speculation is the day I sign up to become part of the police.” It sounds innocuous enough, were it not for the hard slice hidden at the end. Saitou scoffs, flicking away his used cigarette and grinding it under his boot.

“Suspicion’s part of my job. You’ll reject the help of the police, then? What if this person comes for you like I did, and what if that _involves_ people.” It’s a callback to a past threat; Saitou himself. They seem to be doing a lot of that, lately. Kenshin’s eyes narrow, just slightly, and his chin rises in a move Sano recognizes as stubbornness.

“As police chief, you can of course do as you please to ensure the safety of everyone. As for the people under my protection, I’ll be sure to keep an eye out. Besides, I’m not alone; Sano’s here.” Sano jerks, at being abruptly pulled back into the conversation, and can’t help but grin at Kenshin’s vote of confidence. He smirks wide, hands moving to rest on his hips as he pivots to preen in Saitou’s direction, who looks none-too-pleased with this turn of events.

“Y’know, Kenshin’s got a point. And I can let you know if things feel off or something happens, yeah? More eyes out.” Saitou’s eyes narrow, and he scoffs softly as he turns his back to them, already dismissing this as wasted time.

“Do as you like.” Saitou glances back, barely turning his head to eye Kenshin. “If it comes to blows, Battousai, I’ll not hesitate to step in. These riff-raff coming in to challenge you and destroying the peace in the process are growing wearisome.”

“Spoken like someone who’s forgotten he did the same, once.” Kenshin rejoins cheerfully, and Saitou’s eye flashes before he strides off purposefully, the darkness of the night quickly swallowing him up. Sano releases a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and looks over at Kenshin.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kenshin’s quiet, still staring after the space into which Saitou had disappeared.

“We wait. Perhaps this individual will simply get his or her fill of novelty manslayers and move on.”

“Yeah, yeah, that_ could_ be… But what if that doesn’t happen? What’re you gonna do?” Kenshin finally glances back at Sano, already beaming in a clear attempt to ward off his anxiety over this other option.

“Then we shall see.”

* * *

Sano stays over at the Kamiya dojo for a few nights. It’s not uncommon enough to seem strange, even though he’s got his own place now. He wanders around during the day, keeping an eye on Sato-san at the inn to see if any other kids are clamoring for a piece of candy’s payment in return for easy information. Sano asks the kids at the school if they know anything about Sato-san’s new tenant, to which most shake their heads.

After school, where he’s been lounging around outside while the kids finish their lessons, a girl a little younger than Tsubame’s age comes up to him, toting a tot by the hand. Her eyes are fierce even if her demeanor is timid at first, and Sano immediately likes her, leaning up into a proper sit and grinning at her from around the fish bone tucked into a corner of his mouth.

“Somethin’ I can do for you, missy?” She bites her lip and glances down at her charge, who smiles sunnily up at her, utterly unaware.

“Sato-san’s a nice obaachan.” _She’s a granny to all of us, really_, Sano thinks. (Privately, he’d _never_ call Sato-san that to her face, though. Only ‘oneesan’, to spare them all the wrath of her vanity.)

“Yeah, she is. Likes helping people.” Sano says, instead. The kid nods, fervently.

“She’s not doing anything bad, I mean. None of her tenants are bad people!” The kid exclaims with a sudden burst of courage, those fierce eyes locking on Sano’s own. He’s momentarily shocked, then grins, a little softer. He reaches out to pat the top of her head, comfortingly.

“Now, now, Sato-san’s not in trouble. I was just askin’ for a friend.” The kid’s pouting, now, thinking he’s only humoring her and Sano is quick to wave his hands in front of himself, palms out to show he’s hiding nothing. “Honest! I just wanted to check she was OK, that nobody was doin’ anything underhanded with our neighborhood obaachan.” He winks at her, all charm, and her pout slowly falls along with her gaze, to rest on her tabi-socked, sandaled feet.

“Nobody’s doing anything mean. Just askin’ about the sword-fighters around here. I know Himura-san down by Kamiya dojo is a big deal, because anything big happens, he’s a part of it.” Hazard of growing up around here, maybe; Kenshin’s exploits over the past few years have hardly been kept entirely under wraps. Not to mention the rumor mill has probably made it worse, no matter how well-liked he might be.

Sano knows better than to stop an informant from talking when they’re just opening up, though, so he gives her a curious look when she glances up at him, expression unsure.

“So just a tourist, then?” Her mouth twists, and she shakes her head, slow.

“Sato-san said the person asking… Had their reasons. But their candy was yummy.” She brightens a little, reaching into her bag and offering him a piece. “You want one?”

Sano takes it without making her suspicious by examining it too closely, beaming broadly.

“Hey, thanks! I don’t get a lot of sweet things.” He waves with his other hand as she leaves and, once she’s gone, opens his palm to scrutinize it. It’s a yubeshi mochi; round and tan. It looks pretty ordinary, but not something Sano’s seen around Tokyo much. Sano wants to nibble an edge, but is worried the filling will pop out. He frowns, then realizes Saitou would probably know where it’s from, the bastard. It’s a great clue as to from where the traveler might have come, since they’re so specialized in different regions, in Japan. Sano could almost pat himself on the back for realizing the importance of this small treat.

He stands without ruminating any longer – not his style – and takes off for the police station.

Saitou will know where it’s from, he’s sure!


End file.
